borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loader
Loaders are the mainstay of Hyperion's military might on Pandora. They come in an array of different varieties, each suited to a particular role when in action. Completely without conscience, they are the military, the enforcers, and frequently the executioners fielded by the Hyperion regime. Loaders supplement and make up the bulk of Hyperion's forces but not the entirety of them as human soldiers and support units also work alongside the machines, such as Combat engineers and the mechanical repair surveyors. An important thing to note is that Hyperion Loaders' next move can be predicted by observing the icon symbol above their head [A grenade symbol means they are about to toss a grenade.etc} and that a downed but not out loader will request repairs from nearby repair surveyors. Loader Models Standard GUN Loader - GUN Loaders are the most common form of Loader. They are armed with assault rifles and will occasionally lob grenades.They will telegraph their grenade throw with a wind up of their right arm and a grenade icon appearing above their head. If their gun arm is shot off, they attack with a small electric blast from their central eye. Even if crippled shot off they can still shoot and sometimes throw grenades. They have critical hit points on all four limb joints and their eye. EXP Loader - EXP Loaders function as suicide bombers. When they get within range of a target they raise their power core, break into a run, and detonate in a large explosion. Once committed they will not abort a detonation. The exposed core can be shot to destroy the EXP Loader and damage anything nearby with the ensuing explosion. They are substantially less durable than other Loaders, and have critical hit points on the eye and all four limbs. BUL Loader - BUL Loaders have an impenetrable shield on their left arm and a powerful rifle held in the right hand. They are generally slow-moving, but have an ability to transform themselves into a mini bulldozer and hurtle forward in a ramming attack. If the gun arm is shot off, BUL Loaders will lower their shields to attack with a blast from their eye, but when fully extended, the shield sometimes makes this difficult to do from the front. HOT Loader - HOT Loaders fire globs of flaming goo and grenades from a distance and use a flamethrower when up close. They have targetable fuel tanks on their backs which blow up like grenades when shot. They explode when destroyed with a chance of setting nearby targets on fire. They are fire-resistant. WAR Loader - Supercharged loaders that have massive autocannons for arms. The rounds that the autocannons fire have a chance to ignite anything they make contact with. Shooting their arms off drastically lowers the threat they pose. They can also stomp the ground to deal minor damage and knock back any enemies that get too close. PWR Loader - PWR Loaders have no ranged attacks, instead they use their arms to smack enemies around. While spinning their arms they move at a slow walking speed.Furthermore, they can open the blades on their arms and spin them at high speed to deflect or reflect incoming fire. This provides an effective defence against bullets, but is of little use against shotgun blasts. If a target is close enough to a PWR Loader, they will stop spinning their blades and attempt to strike. With good timing, a player can step back to avoid the blow, and then take advantage of the loader's now-unprotected shoulder joints. JET Loader - JET Loaders are largely GUN Loaders with the additional ability to transform into a jet mode and attack enemies from the sky. In addition to rifles, they can wield rocket launchers and sniper rifles. They also have rocket batteries similar to those seen on RPG loaders. RPG Loader - RPG Loaders are armed with back-mounted rocket packs and a rocket launchers. While the arms can be shot off, the missile packs cannot. RPG Loaders deal massive damage and should be considered a high priority to kill if spotted. LWT Loader - LWT Loaders are essentially walking weapons chests. They have no combat abilities, except to try and stomp attackers that get close. Unlike most other loot variant enemies, LWT loaders are extremely easy to kill. JNK Loader - JNK Loaders are found in the Arid Nexus, these are essentially rusted-out, prototype GUN Loaders. Their appearance varies due to the amount of junk they adorn themselves with, hence the name. SGT Loader - SGT Loaders are GUN Loaders that have had their joints reinforced to prevent their limbs from being shot off and wield a gun in both hands. They are among the most powerful non-Badass Loaders. Their only critical point is their eye. ION Loader - ION Loaders carry twin Tesla coils on their shoulders and at the ends of their arms. The ION Loader can charge them up and emit a bubble shield that deflects incoming bullets and grenades, but allows friendly bullets to pass through. The shield however does not block movement, but passing within its boundary causes the ION loader to fire a bolt of lightning from its pack that can quickly sap shields. It attacks by shooting lasers out of its red eye or powerful electric balls from its arms. Their limbs are reinforced, preventing them from being shot off, and leaving the only option for critical hits as the eye. When the shield is up, nearby Loaders will make an attempt to get under it. If the shielded ION Loader is caught within the pull of a singularity grenade or phaselocked it's shield will be disabled. Angelic Guard - Angelic Guards are Loaders designed to guard Angel. They are painted white, and have similar armaments to GUN Loaders, but instead of firing shock projectiles from their eyes, Angelic Guards can fire an energy beam that is highly damaging. They have more potent weaponry and are more durable than most other Loaders. Their limbs are reinforced, and cannot be shot off or yield criticals. In Normal Mode, Angelic Guards will only appear in the basement of Control Core Angel, while in True Vault Hunter Mode they will spawn in other locations like other types of loaders. ARR Loader Badasses Badass Loader '- Badass Loaders have shoulder-mounted autocannons in addition to having a gun in each hand. Like regular GUN Loaders, Their weak points are their arm and leg joints, and their eyes. 'Bone Head 2.0 - A Loader in the image of the late Bone Head. It is found in his old camp next to Fyrestone, and may drop the Bone Shredder. Hyperius Minion - 'Loaders summoned by Hyperius the Invincible. 'Jimmy Jenkins - '''A missing midget Loader belonging to Hyperion, as seen on "Missing" posters throughout the game. He only appears in Hyperion crates, ammo boxes, or chests found in Opportunity, the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve, Hero's Pass, or the Hyperion-controlled area in Thousand Cuts. '''Super Badass Loader - '''Super Badass Loaders have six autocannons in place of arms. Unlike most Loaders, their only weak points are the arm joints; their eyes are not considered critical hit locations. '''Wee Loot GUN Loader - Basically midget GUN Loaders that sometimes hide inside of crates and chests waiting to pop out and attack. They drop a high quantity of loot when destroyed. Wee Loot JET Loader - As with the GUN Loaders, but patterned off a JET loader instead, allowing them some additional mobility. They drop a high quantity of loot when destroyed. Wee Loot WAR Loader - These diminutive WAR Loaders hide inside crates and chests, waiting to jump out and attack. They act like regular WAR Loaders, but are more powerful and their arms cannot be destroyed. They drop a high quantity of loot when destroyed. Bosses *H3RL-E (DLC1) *Mal *P3RV-E (DLC1) *Saturn Quotes Normal *''First Law disabled. (A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm) *''Killing bandit. *''Lethal force authorized.'' *''Murderer detected.'' *''Increasing aggression.'' *''Deleting.'' Taking Elemental damage *''Ouch.'' *''Nonono.'' *''Stop.'' *''Hey.'' Low health *''Repairs required.'' *''Medic.'' Player retreating *''Bandit retreating.'' Crippling a player *''Mission success.'' See Also Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Hyperion